


The Most Un-Valentine's Related Valentine's Day Video Out There

by 2parking



Series: 2park Youtuber AU [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: EVEN THOUGH THIS IS THE MOST UN VALENTINES DAY FIC OUT THERE, Gen, M/M, Youtuber AU, but i wanted to put something out for valentines day, happy valentines day everyone~, i literally wrote this in an hour with 0 editing, its mostly shit tbh, un beta-ed cause im lazy af and late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parking/pseuds/2parking
Summary: Like the title says, this is the most un-valentines related thing out there posted on valentines day that is meant to be a valentines day fic...





	The Most Un-Valentine's Related Valentine's Day Video Out There

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE~

**VALENTINES DAY DARE PONG**

_1,759,329 views_  
_PinkSausageDuo_  
_Published on February_ 14th _2018_

The Pink Sausage intro began playing and the intro soon faded into the video. Jihoon and Woojin, with a few other people, were in a room, the beer pong setup already made in front of where the group stood.

“Hey guys, it’s the Pink Sausage Duo back with another video!” intro-ed Jihoon happily. “As you can see, we have a beer pong setup in front of us and some of our friends here,” continued Woojin. “We have Jinyoung and Daehwi, which you already know, Seongwoo and Jaehwan, who were in some of our previous videos and Minhyun, who you probably recognize as well.” Said people mentioned waved at the camera.

“As you guys know, Valentine's Day is happening rather soon so what better way to celebrate Valentine’s Day is to play Fear Pong with some dares. No beer though as we all don’t want to be drunk after this video. Instead, we have pomegranate juice as it is the next worst thing we have,” commented Woojin. Jihoon nodded.

“We are going to be splitting into 2 groups of 3’s with Minhyun as the MC. For you guys that don’t know how the game works, we have these cups that are filled with pomegranate juice. Under each cup, there is a dare. If the other team gets the ping pong ball into one of your cups, you either drink right away or you do the dare and the cup stays on the board. Lats group with their cups left is the winner and the loser will need to do a punishment,” explained Woojin.

“Also, we are in Seongwoo’s home right now so that is why the background is different,” piped in Jihoon. Woojin turned to Jihoon. “Shall we begin?” Jihoon nodded. “Let’s start!”

~

“Jihoon and Woojin are team captains so they are choosing 2 names from this hat,” stated Minhyun, holding said hat in his hands. “Rock paper scissors to see who goes first,” said Jihoon, already ready for the small match.

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!”

Woojin had scissors out while Jihoon had a paper. Woojin smiled brightly and picked a name from the hat. “Seongwoo,” he read out. Seongwoo cheered happily and went to stand beside Woojin. It was Jihoon’s turn next and he picked Jinyoung from the hat.

The two remaining people were Daehwi and Jaehwan. It was Woojin’s pick now. He reached into the hat and pulled out a name. “Daehwi,” he called out happily. Daehwi screamed happily and ran beside Woojin. Jaehwan, who was the last man standing, joined Jihoon’s group.

“Oh look, the 2 couples are separated and against each other,” pointed out Jaehwan. “Huh,” said Daehwi, “I guess it’s time to release our pent-up stress on each other then.” Everyone nodded at the comment.

~

Woojin’s team went first. Woojin aimed and it barely missed. It was Jihoon next and he surprisingly got the ball in one of the cups. Jihoon’s team cheered happily while Woojin picked up the dare from under the cup. “Kiss someone on the cheek who is on your team,” read Woojin. He quickly turned to Daehwi and kissed him on the cheek. “Easy,” he commented.

Daehwi giggled slightly and threw the ping pong ball. Surprisingly, it landed in one of the cups. Daehwi and Woojin, both dolphins, screamed happily. Jinyoung picked the dare from under the cup. “Pie in the face,” it read. Jinyoung turned to his team. “Can one of you guys do it?” Jaehwan, being the kind soul he is, volunteered himself.

Daehwi got the pie ready in his hand. “Please do it quickly,” said Jaehwan, eyes already closed. “Okay,” said Daehwi. He firmly splatted the pie on Jaehwan’s face, the people in the background hollering and laughing at what just happened.

The game continued like on with Woojin’s team in the lead by one cup. Each team had around 4-5 of the 10 cups left. Suddenly a door could be heard opening and a voice could be heard as well. “Jihoonie, do you remember where you put my charger? OH WAIT YOU ARE FILMING SORRY.” Jihoon giggled and went off screen. He came back with a tall person beside him.

“Everyone this is Guanlin, he just moved beside Seongwoo a month ago,” said Jihoon happily. Guanlin shyly waved at the camera. “Do you want to have a turn playing?” asked Jihoon. Guanlin considered the option for a second but nodded.

“So just try and get it in OH MY GOD GUANLIN HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD?”

Guanlin, being the basketball pro he is, threw the ball easily into one of the cups on Woojin’s side. It was also one without a dare which means that that cup was now out. Everyone went into chaos, screaming and exclaiming at the shot.

The video cut right there.

The video resumed and the beer pong table was gone and the two teams were standing in front of the camera. “So.. the recording stopped as everyone was in chaos over Gunalin’s shot,” commented Jihoon, “Sorry about that. Anyways, the results are in and Woojin’s team lost, WHICH MEANS that we can choose any dare for them to do.” Woojin’s team sighed, already knowing what dares are in store for them.

“Seongwoo’s dare first,” said Jaehwan, walking towards his friend, hands behind his back. Seongwoo physically stiffened. Jaehwan then took his hand from behind his back and it is shown that he is holding a stocking. “We are going to be putting this stocking on Seongwoo’s head!” exclaimed Jaehwan, laughing in between. Seongwoo, head down, sighed and mentally prepared himself

After some struggle placing the stocking over Seongwoo’s head, it was done. Seongwoo turned away from the camera and just stared at the wall behind him, too embarrassed to show himself. Jaehwan had other plans though and forcefully turned the older to face the camera, exposing the “visual”. Everyone else was laughing at the rare sight.

Next was Daehwi, who was blindfolded. Jinyoung slowly crept behind him, holding something behind his back. “Jinyoung, I know you are behind me, what are you- HOLY SHIT WHAT IS IN MY HAND BAE JINYOUNG WHY WAS IT MOVING,” yelled Daehwi, throwing whatever Jinyoung put in his hand away. Daehwi quickly took the blindfold off and saw that it was one of those electronic bugs that moved around and stuff.

Daehwi turned to Jinyoung and started hitting him. “YA, YOU PROMISED NO BUGS!” Jinyoung just laughed at his fuming boyfriend.

Finally, it was Woojin’s turn. Jihoon was smiling as he noticed how physically tense Woojin was. “The dare is…” Jihoon quickly pecked Woojin on the lips. Woojin, who wasn’t expecting that at all, blushed heavily. “W-what?” he stuttered out. Jihoon laughed. “You know that I wouldn't do anything bad to you on camera, you have to wait till off camera for the actual dare I have in store. Also, happy Valentine’s Day, my love chamsae~”

Woojin chucked at the explanation. He hugged Jihoon from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love Hoonie,” he replied sweetly. Gagging noises could be heard in the background, mostly from Seongwoo. “GET A FREAKING ROOM,” exclaimed Jaehwan. “And you call me and Jinyoung the lovey-dovey couple,” complained Daehwi.

“Anyways, that has been the video! Till next time...”

“BUNSSODAN CROSS!”

(Woojin was locked out of their apartment for a week and when he returned, he was greeted to his prized video game collection in a completely unorganized mess with Daniel and Jihoon playing on said video games.)

**Author's Note:**

> *lowkey inspired by the Sidemen Fear Pong video they have on the Sidemen channel, so CHECK THAT VIDEO OUT!


End file.
